


Ryo Has A Heart

by RoryChaze



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: 1 chapter, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Short Story, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Ryo doesn't worry about menial things like this.





	Ryo Has A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful friend, Gabe! Happy Heart Day! [Incomplete]

“Ryo!” Akira’s athletic, devil-infused body was easily keeping up with the motorcycle Ryo was on.


End file.
